HETALIA : Nation and Capital
by JJeco
Summary: Hanya tuangan ide-ide yang memerlukan tempat penampungan. Baca aja :)


**Capitalia : (OC) Gabriel Leonardo Jones (Los Angeles), Honda Takeshi (Nagoya), Esmeralda Paula Martínez**

 **AmeJapMex (Gabriel x Takeshi x Esmeralda)**

 **Gakuen!AUーCapital**

 ** _Attention_**

"Hahaha, lihat? Kali ini aku yang akan menang, Gabriel-san!"

"Huh, kau hanya menang sekali dariku, dude! Selanjutnya tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Halo, namaku Honda Takeshi. Aku murid dari World Wide Academy, sekolah berstandar internasional yang berlokasi di Manhattan, New York, USA. Umurku baru 16 tahun, baru duduk di kelas 10.

"Aah~ coba saj―"

"Takeshi.." Aku berhenti bermain, membuat Gabriel-san memandangku heran.

Tunggu... kalian dengar sesuatu? Kulirik Gabriel-san yang duduk disebelah, yang bersangkutan sepertinya sih tidak mendengar apapun.

"Takeshi.." Lagi. Ayolah, ini masih jam setengah empat. Tidak mungki―

"Aaah!!!" Tiba-tiba Gabriel-san berteriak sambil menunjuk pintu kelas yang berjarak beberapa langkah dibelakang kami. Reflek kutolehkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Gabriel-san. Ternyata...

"Ng? Senior Esmeralda! Ada apa?" Gabriel-san bikin kaget saja.

Kuletakkan console game milikku di meja dan menghampiri sosok cantik perempuan latin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah.. uhh, apa itu? Abu?

"Maaf, mengganggumu, Takeshi. Tapi aku, maksudku klub memasak ingin minta bantuan padamu. Apa kau keberata jika kami meminjammu sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Yaah, walau aku ini laki-laki, aku juga pandai memasak lo. Jangan salah.

"Tentu saja―"

"Keberatan." Gabriel-san menaruh console game nya sedikit keras ke meja, lalu beranjak dan berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Eh?"/"Leonardo?" ーAku dan seniorー

"Aku keberatan jika kau meminjam Takeshi dan sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku Leonardo. Namaku Gabriel!" Seru nya sedikit kencang. "Lagipula kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk?!" Lanjutnya.

"Anoo.. sejak tadi yang kita lakukan hanya bermain game, Gabriel-san." Ucapku mengingatkan. Hey, bermain game itu artinya mengisi waktu luang 'kan?

"Takeshi diam saja, deh." Desis nya pelan.

Setelahnya Gabriel-san dan Senior Esmeralda terlibat adu mulut yang membuat kepalaku pening mendengarnya. Harus segera dihentikan...

"Gabriel-san, berhenti. Kita bisa lanjutkan game nya nanti di kamarmu atau di kamarku. Klub memasak lebih membutuhkanku sekarang." Ujarku menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Tapi―"

"Ssst." Kututup mulutnya dengan tangan kananku. "Nah, ayo kita ke tempat klub memasak, senior."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau menerima permintaan kami. Kalau begitu ay―"

"Tunggu. Aku ikut." Gabriel-san menarik tangan kananku yang tadi sempat untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia menarikku menuju ruangab klub memasak, meninggalkan Senior Esmeralda yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang kami.

ー ** _Aduhlah, si maz modus._**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada senior yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Sebenarnya mereka ini kan kakak adik, kenapa harus bertengkar seperti ini sih, haaah~

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu, Takeshi! Ini, aku membuatnya untukmu saat jam klub tadi. Terimalah!" Selesai membantu klub memasak aku mendapat kue kering dari Senior Esmeralda. Wajahnya sudah berseri-seri seperti itu, tidak enak juga kalay kutolak.

"Waah, maaf ya jadi merepotkan, senior!" Kuterima kotak makan berisi kue kering itu.

"Tidak, tidak~ kau sudah membantuku―maksudku membantu klub memasak, jadi anggap saja itu balasan dariku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, Takeshi." Ah, aku hampir lupa ada Gabriel-san dibelakangku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gabriel-san." Kulihat dia sudah dalam mode siap ngambek. Kalau begini sih siap-siap susah. Kalau sudah ngambek ia seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Senior, ayo ikut pulang dengan kami. Akan kami antar sampai asrama." Tawarku pada perempuan kelahiran Meksiko itu. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaranku.

"Apa ti―"

"Tidak. Tidak dengannya, Takeshi. Gedung asrama kita terpisah, ingat? Lagipula murid laki-laki dilarang berada di asrama putri." Haaah, lagi-lagi..

"Ayolah, gedung asrama kita tidak terpisah jauh ini. Lagipula mengantar senior ke asrama putri bukan berarti ikut masuk ke asramanya 'kan? Kita hanya mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu asrama putri, Gabriel-san." Aku mulai dongkol dengan sifatnya.

"Pokoknya tidak. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri pulang ke asrama." Gabriel-san keukeuh dengan keinginannya.

"Itu bukan sikap seorang pria yang baik, Gabriel-san." Sahutku.

"Benar yang dikatakan Leo―Gabriel, lebih baik kau pulang saja dengannya. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke asrama, kau sudah sangat membantuku hari ini." Senior juga tidak melawan, hhh...

" _See_? Dia saja tidak keberatan." Dapat kulihat senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Iie, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu asrama putri, senior." Putusku final. Senyum kemenangan itu hilang secepat datangnya, kawan.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah banyak memotong pembicaraanku hari ini, Gabriel-san." Senyum **manis** kutujukan pada pemuda Amerika itu.

Buru-buru kuambil pergelangan tangan senior dan membawa nya ke kelasku. "Kita ambil tas ku dulu, ne?" Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Tiba-tiba Gabriel-san datang dan langsung ikut berjalan di tengah-tengah kami. Aku tersenyum geli saat tidak sengaja melihat ekspresinya.

 _Mereka ini menyusahkan sekaligus menggelikan. ー **Takeshi**_

 _Takeshi hari ini tampan sekali. ー **Esmee**_

 _Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Sial, aku kalah telak hari ini. ー **Gabriel**_

 **TBC**

 **Bagi para admin Capitalia yang baca ini, mohon maaf jika karakter nya jadi OOC di tangan J.Cho**

 **Bagi para readers juga, maaf kalau absurd. Ini hanya hasil imajinasi yang terinspirasi dari RP karena pada dasarnya imajinasi saya rada gimana gitu sebenernya.**

 **Selanjutnya masih _Attention_.**

 **Nggak di vote atau comment juga nggak apa, karena pada dasarnya ini HANYA tuangan imajnasi saya yang meluber dan perlu tempat**

 **Dalam kehidupan nyata, Los Angeles memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Kota Nagoya (Jepang) sampai-sampai pernah di ulang tahunnya ada kalimat dimana disitu dikatakan bahwa Los Angeles memiliki hubungan yang dalam dengan Nagoya. Los Angeles jatuh cinta pada Nagoya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan mengatakan bahwa Nagoya adalah kota kembar mereka yang pertama.**

 **Nagoya dan Mexico City pun sama. Mereka juga menjalin hubungan kota kembar, sudah sering juga saling tukar hadiah.**

 **Los Angeles dan Mexico City juga menjalin hubungan kerja sama.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo, mohon maaf jika jatuhnya cerita ini absurd**

 **Jangan keluar dulu karena dibawah masih ada sedikit**

 **OMAKE**

Setelah mengantar Esmeralda ke depan pintu asrama putri, Takeshi dan Gabriel jalan berdua untuk kembali ke habitat mereka di asrama putra.

Gabriel masih terlihat cemberut. Ia menekuk wajahnya kesal. Takeshi yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli. Jika seperti ini, Gabriel lebih mirip anak perawan yang dilarang pacaran oleh ibu nya.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau jadi kekanakan seperti itu, Gabriel-san?" Tanya Takeshi baik-baik. Dikepalanya sekarang ia sibuk mencari cara agar Gabriel berhenti merajuk seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja." Jawab Gabriel acuh.

"Tidak suka? Kenapa? Bagaimana pun juga Senior Esmeralda adalah kakakmu, ne?"

"Mantan, Takeshi. Mantan." Ucap Gabriel menekankan kata mantan pads status Esmeralda. "Aku hanya tidak suka.. dia selalu merebut atensiku darimu. Kau juga, selalu membela nya dari pada aku."

ー ** _Oh, ternyata. Aaw, boy~ Takeshi serasa punya adik kecil sekarang_**

Takeshi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Gabriel. Gabriel sendiri wajahnya sudah merah tidak karuan...

sedetik kemudian tawa Takeshi lepas. Membuat Gabriel tambah memerah. Oh, ayolah.. itu alasan childish bukan?

Keduanya kembali berjalan bersama menuju asrama. Takeshi masih tertawa dan Gabriel berusaha membuat Takeshi berhenti.

Yaah~ setidaknya satu lagi sisi manis Gabriel terungkap


End file.
